


Imperishable High

by uselessbunny



Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Platonic KeneMoko, Platonic UsaMokou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Eirin begins Eientei's business venture, no matter the mayhem her rabbits and master get into.





	1. Compromising Footage

"C'mon doc, I need the stuff!" Shion Yorigami exclaimed, Hinanawi Tenshi seated right beside her within the confines of EIrin's office.

Eirin raised an eyebrow. "And I assume your companion will pay for this?"

Tenshi raised her hand. "Yes!" Handing Eirin two Tenpō Tsūhō coins.

Eirin handed the celestial a small, orange container filled with cannabis. "Please give your companion a bath."

"Okay!" Tenshi exclaimed. "Come on Shion-chan!" Taking Yorigami's hand, the pair making their way to the doorway. "Just remember doc, you're awesome!"

"Goodbye," Eirin groaned. "My office smells like urine now."

"fufufu~" Kaguya laughed. Appearing behind the seated physician from seemingly nowhere, wrapping her arms around Yagokoro. "Usami was correct, this will be a profitable venture." Beginning to Kiss Yagokoro on the neck.

Eirin blushed. "My lord..."

"I see you have become acclimated to your new attire, it's so goofy and alien it's actually cute on you."

Eirin sighed as she held onto one of the arms wrapped around her. "This plant is turning Gensokyo's denizens into dullards."

****

Mokou exhaled the fumes from the cigarette in her left hand, seated on the balcony of Eientei next to Sumireko. "I'm an immortal, what do the medical benefits matter to me?"

Sumireko huffed. "You keep blowing all that smoke everywhere! It harms my sensitive lungs! Not to mention it will make you less cranky!"

Tewi and Reisen walked by the pair as they emerged through the doorway. "Whatcha doin hangin out so much with Sumi? You into young teens?" Tewi jokingly inquired.

Mokou glared at the shorter rabbit. "You know, I have an appetite for hare meat right about now."

"Don't get so mad! We just thought you stole from our princess! I appreciate you patching things up with Kaguya-sama and keeping her company!"

"Whatever, where are you going on an afternoon?"

Tewi immediately answered. "We just got some getting even to do, c'mon Reisen."

"Y-Yes!" Reisen bashfully exclaimed, following the shorter rabbit away from Eientei.

****

"So, what do ya say! Want in on some HOT and I mean HOT immortal action?" A raven haired tengu reporter inquired to the silver haired male behind the counter, within his isolated establishment. In her hands was an unlabeled VHS tape.

"Well," Morichika groaned. "I am very interested in compromised footage of the moon princesses. However, there are few with the knowledge to produce such a video within Gensokyo."

"Bunbunmaru has just broken into the video scene! bringing no holds barred journalism!"

Making sure to remain undetected, the pair of rabbits stood outside the building, the pair loading lunarian firearms. "Okay Tewi, we get in and out, secure the target."

"Y-Yes!" Reisen replied, having already donned the strange mask previously used during the political rally.

Within moments, the pair forced their way into the establishment, Tewi violently shooting into the ceiling as Reisen utilized the grip of her pistol to bludgeon the back of Aya's head. The tengu falling over into a compromised position, her white, cotton undergarments in full view.

Tewi immediately turned her handgun towards the bespectacled male. "You didn't see anything!"

Morichika sighed. "Hello, Inabas."

"H-Hello!" Reisen exclaimed, not even attempting to obscure her identity.

"You get one leg, you get the other." Tewi commanded the taller rabbit.

Morichika watched in apathy as the pair dragged the unconscious woman through his doorway. "Are you done yet?" The merchant inquired as he looked downwards from his seated position.

"C'mon Kourin, ya didn't even give me ya potion yet~" Marisa making her statement as she looked upwards from her kneeling position under the counter, chin dripping with saliva.

****

Shameimaru was awakened to a big splash of water onto her face, her hair and clothes dripping wet. "Wow, Didn't know horny bunnies were into wet shirts! Wanted some quality time with me?" Immediately recognizing her surroundings in the storage shed, arms bound behind a wooden chair..

"QUIT FUCKING BULLSHITTING!" Tewi screamed. "We know somebody sold you equipment to record Eirin, Mokou and Lady Kaguya's private time! Who sold it to you?"

"Bunbunmaru prides itself on confidentiality! I'll never yield!"

"We'll make you talk!" Tewi exclaimed. "Reisen!"

The taller rabbit walked into Aya's vision, with a copy of the titular newspaper in her left hand and a lit lighter in her right."

"You wouldn't dare!" Aya exclaimed.

Reisen slowly moved the flame towards the paper, the corner becoming slightly scorched.

"OKAY I'LL TALK! SUMIREKO SOLD ME THAT STUFF! PLEASE DON'T BURN MY BABY!"

Sumireko stood outside the storage shed to Eientei. "I'm hearing strange noises, this is territory for a paranormal investigator like me!"

Sumireko emerged from the doorway, into the shed. "What's goin on?"

****

"P-Please I just wanted to sell something cool! What are you gonna do to me?" Sumireko finding herself in similar bondage.

Tewi smiled. "Oh I got something for ya." Raising her left hand, a brown Blattodea within.

"No, no, no! Cockroaches are gross and icky! Get it away!" Sumireko protested.

"How cruel..." Reisen noted. Observing the scene from the corner of the building.

Within moments, a loud explosion blew away the doorway of the building. _"Get away from her, now."_

Horrified, Tewi immediately made her way behind Sumireko and removed her bindings, the adolescent immediately running to Mokou's side, the silver maned pyromancer taking hold of her hand.

"Come on, Usami." Mokou said, Sumireko sticking her tongue out in a childish manner as they left the interrogators and their target behind.


	2. Viewing Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as Reisen and Tewi watch the recording of their masters' exploits.

Morichika looked up from his reading material, in his immediate sight were the two lunar lagomorphs whom previously terrorized the premises. "Who are you here to kidnap again?"

"Nah, we let Aya go." Tewi stated. "We're looking for that thingy you play tapes on."

Morichika stood up, walking to the leftmost side of his establishment, retrieving a square, black device, setting it onto his counter. "You know, this is very valuable. I hope you can offer something in return."

"Say no more." Tewi uttered as she reached under her pink nightgown, in her hands was a booklet with an illustration titled "Mad Cow Sluts!" featuring Keine Kamishirasawa and Urumi Ushizaki, the pair clad in swimsuits with a strange pattern resembling a bovine.

"Where did you find this?" Morichika inquired, visage filled with awe.

Tewi smiled as Reisen retrieved the object from the counter. "I have my ways. Let's go Reisen."

"Yes!" Reisen answered, following the smaller rabbit out the doorway.

****

The pair sat in the middle of Reisen's quarters, clad in only their undergarments.

"What a crazy day, wanna do something fun tonight, Reisen-chan?" Tewi inquired, pointing towards the television set in front of them.

"W-What? You want to watch master..."

"C'mon Reisen, it's not like the kappas installed this stuff to not be used! Something about a 'fortnight'."

"Apparently it's entertainment from the outside world, but i don't thin- TEWI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Reisen exclaimed, the smaller rabbit inserting the tape into the black device underneath the screen.

"Don't worry Reisen, I got refreshments!" Tewi exclaimed, reaching into her lower garments, what emerged being a glass pipe device and a small cloth sack filled with cannabis.

"THOSE BELONG TO MASTER!" Reisen bellowed.

"Eh, she won't miss em," Tewi explained. "Oh look, it's coming on!"

Within moments, the pair stared at the screen, Reisen attempting to cover her eyes.

_"Wow Mokou, It's a shame I rejected your father, because he had good genes._

"C'mon Reisen, don't ya wanna see Mokou's junk?"

_"Care to try them out, moonbitch?"_

"Wow, so immortals can make a new hole!" Tewi noted.

Reisen slowly separated her fingers, making out Tewi inhaling from the glass pipe.

"C-can I try?" Reisen inquired.

****

The pair were now seated on Reisen's futon, the pipe in front of the two.

_"Eirin, bring the hourai ointment."_

Tewi turned to the taller rabbit to her left. "Hey Reisen, wanna do it?"

Reisen blushed. "I thought you had a bunch of other bunnies in the quarters."

"Yeah, but they ain't puttin out. Besides, ya do all this stuff for me. Don't you want a lil in return?"

Reisen would usually be apprehensive in this situation. However, she was much too intoxicated to resist the small rabbit's proposition.

Reisen turned to the other rabbit, leaning down and kissing Tewi, their kiss being grotesque and sensual.

The pair separated, saliva trailing their mouths. "Didn't know you were the best at kissing, Reisen."

"You never bothered to ask, Tewi"

Reisen laid on her backside, Tewi climbing onto her violet maned partner. "Your tits are still super great," Tewi noted, proceeding to engulf her entire mouth onto the areola.

Reisen wrapped her arms around Tewi, the smaller rabbit fitting perfectly into her arms. "You're unexpectedly gentle, Tewi."

_"Help me Eirin, help me achieve this impossible request!"_

As the tape continued, Tewi climbed down to Reisen's groin area, stretching the elastic of Reisen's undergarments, removing the panties to reveal Reisen's pink opening. Adorned by two full, bare lips and crested with a neatly trimmed thatch of violet hair, moistened with evidence of Reisen's affection.

_"Explode, Mokou!"_

Tewi began kissing along the length of Reisen's inner thigh, Reisen moaning and cooing with every contact with Tewi's mouth.

Tewi turned her attention to Reisen's folds, moving her tongue from side to side. Reisen softly moaning and raising her hips with every movement of Tewi's tongue.

Within moments, Tewi softly kissed the upper portion of Reisen's vulva, making sure to roll her tongue vertically across Reisen's clitoris.

Reisen gripped the back of Tewi's head as a climax violently ripped through her, bucking her hips into Tewi's mouth as the brunette lapped up the discharge.

Reisen was spent, Udongein promptly laid over on her backside, a content gaze across her features.

Tewi emerged from Reisen's lower region to lay onto the bigger rabbit, Reisen holding Tewi in her arms. "Y'know I give you a hard time, but that's because I think you're cute, Udonge."

"I know, Tewi," Reisen uttered as she grabbed a nearby bedsheet and engulfed the two of them, the pair soon finding respite as the remainder of the recording played out.

_"Where is that self igniting pipe?" _Yagokoro muttered to herself, opening the shoji screen to Reisen's quarters, in her sight Reisen and Tewi's post coital slumber.

Eirin sighed. "They went through all that trouble to find that tape." Choosing not to reprimand the pair.

_ "I don't really like horny bunnies."_


	3. Panty Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tewi and Reisen perform an impossible undergarment related request.

Reisen sighed. "I'm glad master didn't punish us." Standing in front of the doorway to Kaguya's quarters, the smaller rabbit by her side.

"Eh, Eirin said ya gotta get laid more often. Besides, now's not the time to be nervous." Tewi stated, opening the doorway.

The pair walked inside their master's quarters, in their vision was Houraisan, clad in only her panties as she laid on her front on her bedding, exquisite raven mane draped over her back, viewing the television as she kicked her feet upward and downward, her demeanor befitting an adolescent.

"Have a seat, you two." Kaguya stated.

Reisen blushed as she did what she was told, taking her place next to her master, Tewi doing the same on the other side. "M-Master, what are you watching?"

Within their immediate vision was a recording of Reisen and Tewi's activities the previous night. "I always knew rabbits became pretty fertile when nobody is around."

"H-How did you find this, master?"

"You really believed Shameimaru is that easily pacified? The 'leak' was calculated. I wanted to know if Mokou was still loyal to me. Turns out it was the naive psychic, she could still be of use to me."

"Immortals, huh?" Tewi chirped.

"Anyway, I called you two here for another assignment. I should have known not to allow that kleptomaniac magician into my quarters."

"What did Marisa do?" Reisen inquired.

Kaguya dropped her stoic demeanor, pouting in a manner befitting an adolescent. "SHE STOLE MY BEST PAIR OF PANTIES! SHE SOLD THEM TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!" Tears swelling in her eyes. "Yagokoro and Fujiwara told me I looked cute in them..."

Tewi sighed. "Well, look like it's time for some witch burning."

Kaguya continued. "GET THEM BACK! TORTURE HER IF YOU HAVE TO!"

****

Tewi and Reisen walked through the human village, pondering the magician's whereabouts. "If I had a pair of princess panties, where would I go?"

"She sucks that weirdo's cock all the time, maybe let's try there?" Tewi pondered.

"No, she's not as shameless as Shameimaru."

As the pair walked, Reisen bumped into Kirisame within the village, her dress pulling upwards, giving a brief glimpse of the blonde's undergarments.

"Wait, those are master's!" Reisen yelled.

Marisa smirked. "Heh, I'm surprised ya didn't see me get these! I will definitely live longer!"

Reisen contorted her fingers into a firearm gesture, pointing at Marisa. "I will return my master's property."

Marisa smiled. "Let's see what ya got, doc!" Exclaiming as she brandished her broom, taking flight.

Reisen did the same, taking flight in order to match the magician's altitude.

"KICK THAT HUSSY'S ASS, REISEN!" Tewi exclaimed

****

Reisen fell over Tewi in a compromised position, her posterior raised with her undergarments in full view, seemingly defeated in the previous _danmaku _bout.

"S-Sorry Tewi..." Reisen groaned.

Marisa stood next to the pair with a triumphant expression upon her features. "I still got a chance for ya to get these~"

Tewi grit her teeth. "What do you want us to do?"

Marisa smiled. "I want a pair of Sakuya's panties."

Tewi gasped. "You want panties from the mansion? That place has ironclad security!"

"Guess you ain't gettin these."

Tewi and Reisen stood up. "Okay, okay we'll do it."

****

Dropping in front of the entrance of the mansion, the purple haired rabbit touched down, smaller brunette in tow. "U-Um Meiling-san?"

Tewi sighed. "Let me take it from here, Reisen."

With an impassioned glare towards the oriental, Tewi proclaimed. "Stand up, those who are unwilling to become slaves!"

Meiling immediately awoke from her slumber. "Comrade! Come right on in!" Opening the gate next to her.

The duo proceeded inwards, Reisen immediately walking up the steps and knocking onto the large front doors. "H-Hello?"

The pair were greeted by a silver maned servant. "What business does Eientei hav-" Her sentence interrupted by the sight of the two rabbits prostrating themselves.

"We need your panties in order to retrieve lady kaguya's!" the pair screamed in unison.

A devious smile crept up Izayoi's lips. "Come right on in."

****

Sakuya was seated within her lavish quarters, befitting a servant of her status, with a regal appearance much like the bedroom of her master. Her attire consisting of black lace lingerie combined with a black garterbelt and leggings. "So, Kirisame stole something precious from your master?"

"Yes." The pair uttered in unison.

Izayoi smiled as she removed her leggings. "Okay, Kaguya's pets. I want you to lick them."

Without hesitation, Tewi and Reisen began licking Sakuya's left and right foot respectively, making sure to roll their tongue in between the maid's toes.

"Kaguya's pets are so obedient..." Sakuya noted. "Okay, stop."

Tewi and Reisen sat up, staring upwards at the woman in front of them.

Sakuya slowly removed her panties, sliding them down her legs before holding them in front of her. "The shorter one can have these, I have a need for the bigger one. You can return from where you came, Tewi Inaba."

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Udonge!" Tewi uttered, as she went through the doorway to Izayoi's quarters.

****

Tewi walked back into the village square, the setting sun tinting the area orange. Taking note of Marisa's position at the front entrance of Suzunaan.

Tewi took a position next to the front entrance of the establishment, taking note of the conversation between Kirisame and a young, orange haired girl in a kimono and apron, with bells as hair adornments.

"U-Um, Marisa... I don't think that's age appropriate."

"Aw c'mon Suzu, I know ya got some sexy books in there!"

A purple maned woman in an ornate yukata walked inwards from the back of the building to the counter. "Stop teasing Kosuzu, Kirisame." Akyuu stated.

Marisa pouted. "But she's so cute! Anyway, I'm going to leave ya two alone for the night~"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Kosuzu exclaimed, visage red as a tomato as she gazed upon Marisa's backside.

As Marisa walked out the building, Tewi immediately spoke. "Here, I had to humiliate myself for lady Kaguya." Holding the black lace panties to her left.

Marisa grinned, retrieving the undergarments from the rabbit below her, putting them to her face, taking in a deep breath. "Smells like Saku alright!"

In an uncouth manner, Marisa removed the undergarments from her person, raising her legs from each side.

Tewi snatched the undergarments from Kirisame. "Thanks..."

****

Coincidentally, Reisen and Tewi returned to Eientei at the same time, walking down the building's sprawling hallway, the only illumination coming from the moon.

"What happened at the mansion?" Tewi inquired.

"Those vampires fondled my ears and tail for an hour straight... Remilia even asked if she could buy me..." Reisen noted, through tears.

"Well, that witch bitch is a piece of work. But it's all over now."

The pair slid open the shoji screen to be greeted with the sight of Mokou's decapitated head performing cunnilingus on Houraisan. The aforementioned princess turning towards the duo. "leave them on the kotatsu."

Tewi promptly closed the shoji screen after performing the task. "Immortals, huh."

Reisen sighed. "Wanna go back to my room tonight?"

"Sure thing, beautiful!" Tewi exclaimed, jumping into Reisen's inviting arms. The pair proceeding to walk down the hallway together.


	4. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya sends Tewi and Reisen on a humiliating venture into the forest of magic.

Sumireko Usami headed across the courtyard of Eientei toward the north hall, cloth filling her hands, walking as fast as she could without dropping anything.

Although the temperature was unseasonably cool for the season, the sun shone brightly through the opening in the canopy of the impenetrable bamboo forest surrounding the Eientei complex. The flowers in the boxes in front of each of the four main buildings were in full bloom, their splotches of bright color contrasting with the dark wood of the walls, and their fragrance tickling Usami''s sensitive nose. In the distance, she heard the song of the earth-rabbit work crew pounding mochi in an out-building behind the eastern hall.

_The first strike is for Lord Daikoku,  
_ _The second strike is for Lord Daikoku, and for all of the 180 children…_

"So restless..." Usami noted.

After mounting the steps to the north hall of Eientei, Sumireko knocked twice on the sliding door at the front of the building.

****

A brown haired woman with a large checkered scarf and ornate robe was the current patron of Yagokoro's office, currently annoying the physician with a peculiar manner of speaking. "Unfortunately, we could not impregnate anyone. It is simply beyond our colonic threshold."

"Excuse me?" Eirin inquired.

"I believe it was Plato ... No, excuse me, I mean Play-Doh who stuck to the wall when he said one must not put one's transvestite in jeopardy if one is to become a cunning linguist." Mamizou stated, a wide grin upon her features.

"Look, tanuki, do you want this or not?"

Mamizou reverted to her true form. Her attire now consisting of an ecru shirt and a red-grey skirt with some patterns on it. Her large tail and ears now in full display. "You sages are so serious, I thought you would lighten up with what you're wearing right now!" Handing Eirin two Tenpō Tsūhō coins.

"I am not wearing this of my own volition." Eirin stated, handing the tanuki a small, orange container filled with cannabis.

Eirin sighed as the youkai in front of her seemingly vanished in a puff of smoke. "Kill me now."

Eirin turned her attention to the shoji screen sliding open, the psychic youth in full view. "It's for you." Sumireko stated, handing the seated woman a black and greed garment.

Upon closer inspection, the ensemble was a black and green variation of the dress Yagokoro previously worn, complete with a nurse cap of the same color.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Usami."

Sumireko blushed. "Well, I heard you didn't really like the outfit... And you've helped me after I became a permanent resident of Gensokyo... I paid for Margatroid to create it out of pocket."

Eirin smiled, placing her hand atop of Sumireko's head, patting it down. "You're a well spoken youth, Usami. Just remember to stay away from Tewi."

****

Houraisan paced back and fourth within her spacious accommodations, her cadence resembling a military instructor.

"Fujiwara is coming over tonight... I require a special mushroom from the forest of magic." Turning her gaze to the two rabbits nearby.

"So, ya feelin inadequate?" Tewi jokingly inquired.

Kaguya glared at the shorter rabbit, Reisen's temperament increasingly nervous.

Kaguya regained her composure. "I require you two to consult with that cursed magician, you shall do whatever she says to get me that mushroom."

Reisen sighed. "Yes, master. C'mon Tewi." Udongein stated, the smaller rabbit following behind.

****

Reisen and Tewi navigated through the dense forest, eventually finding themselves in front of Kirisame's accommodations.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Tewi exclaimed, banging on the wooden door.

_"Quit havin ya panties in a bunch!"_ A voice exclaimed.

Marisa emerged, her only clothing a pair of bloomers and an undershirt. "Want some more panties?"

"U-Um, Master said you had a special mushroom...."

Marisa grinned. "Yeah I got a _futanari mushroom_, but ya gotta come in and do something for me."

"Make yaselves at home!" Marisa exclaimed, Tewi and Reisen not far behind.

As soon as the pair were inside, Reisen froze. It was the first time that she'd ever seen the inside of Marisa's cottage, The magical artifacts and "borrowed" trinkets lining the walls covered with dust. "It stinks..." Taking note of the combined stench of cannabis and squid.

"Damn witch, you live like this?" Tewi inquired, attempting to leverage her small frame onto Kirisame's couch, Reisen giving her assistance by grasping Tewi by the abdomen.

"Thanks, Reisen." Tewi said, taking her seat next to her companion.

"By the way, what's that?" Tewi inquired, pointing to the plastic, phallic object seated onto the magician's low table.

Marisa laughed. "Oh, Nitorin came over the other night, she wanted me to test that out!" Taking her seat next to the rabbits.

"Disgusting..." Reisen retorted.

"Let's get down to business, we want something and you probably want something in return right?" Tewi immediately changing the atmosphere of the room.

Marisa smiled. "I didn't get a chance to enjoy myself when we were over there, Reimu had all the fun."

Reisen sighed, immediately removing her blazer and shirt, her brassiere the only garment on her upper body, 

Marisa turned to her side before lifting Reisen's left arm and rolling her tongue across the underside.

"W-What are you doing?" Reisen exclaimed.

"I been doin this with Rei, I wanna try this out on somebody else!"

Tewi, seated on the opposite side of Udongein, chimed in. "Hey, let me try that!" Proceeding to do the same to the underside of Reisen's right arm.

Reisen was in total euphoria, the licks of the two women sending shockwaves of pleasure, discharge flowing onto her inner thigh.

Tewi reached for the phallic object on the table, a transparent emerald green piece of plastic shaped like a penis.

Tewi lowered Udongein's undergarments before inserting the device into Reisen's opening, inserting and removing in a measured rhythm.

Reisen screamed as she bucked her hips, a fountain of discharge emerging.

The trio began panting. laid across Kirisame's couch. "Sorry, Marisa..." Reisen cooed.

"Don't worry bout it! I know ya two liked each other! Let me go get that mushroom, ya earned it!"

Reisen blushed. "Can I also get a new pair of panties?"

****

"It seems master is satisfied..." Reisen noted, closing the door to Kaguya's chambers, the surrounding light increasingly dimming as the environment made way to evening.

Tewi smiled. "Never thought we'd fuck in Marisa's house after she just stole panties, huh?"

Reisen sighed. "There was a time she believed I faked my military history..."

The pair walked down to Reisen's quarters, Reisen disrobing prior to slumping onto her bedding. Tewi doing the same, removing her pink gown in one motion.

Tewi crawled towards Reisen's inviting arms, embracing the larger rabbit. "You're so warm, Tewi."

Tewi smiled. "I'm small and cute, that's why you and Eirin keep me around!"

Reisen sighed. "You're the princess' attack dog."

"Hey, I'm a rabbit!"

The pair shared a laugh before slowly closing their eyes, anticipating their master's next impossible request.

****

Kaguya laid upon her bedding, her kimono intentionally loosened in anticipation of her guest.

Mokou slowly opened the shoji screen, the moonlight her only ability to see her partner for the evening.

"Did you eat it?" Kaguya inquired, constantly shifting her body in an approximation of seduction.

Mokou sighed, unhooking her suspenders prior to removing her trousers, a prominent bulge adoring her undergarments.

Kaguya crawled towards Mokou, caressing her face onto Fujiwara's lower region. "Yes, this is one of the impossible requests!" Houraisan exclaimed, lowering Mokou's trousers to reveal a significant penis of above average size. "Kirisame's penchant for botany was useful..." Kaguya remarked, rolling her tongue across the length of Mokou's penis.

Mokou groaned, placing her right hand upon Kaguya's head, inserting her penis into Houraisan's mouth, penetrating the throat in a measured rhythm.

Without regard for Kaguya's respiratory system, Mokou repeated this action until ejaculating down Kaguya's throat, the princess coughing and vomiting in equal measure.

"Your new girth is splendid, Fujiwara!" Kaguya exclaimed, laying onto her bedding. "Mount me like your father planned to do!" Spreading her legs in an undignified manner, revealing her swollen, wet opening to the immortal in front of her.

Mokou groaned. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

****

Kamishirasawa sat outside her home within the human village, gazing at the sky above.

_"That's bad for you, don't you know?"_

Keine turned towards the voice, immediately recognizing it as Mokou. "You seem no worse for wear."

Mokou was covered in numerous cuts and bruises, her clothes torn and stained with blood.

Keine frowned as Mokou took a seat next to her on the porch. "Are you sure this is the best idea?"

Mokou closed her eyes and leaned on the woman to her left by the shoulder. "I don't hate Houraisan anymore, she's actually super lonely."

"But you two are still destroying your bodies..." Keine remarked.

Mokou smiled. "Thank you for thinking about me, Keine."

Both women remained in silence, until the break of dawn.


	5. Friendly Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between the antics of Tewi and her superiors, Reisen finds respite in the form of Youmu Konpaku.

For Reisen, the weekend between Yagokoro's new business and the current day felt like an eternity, In between Tewis's schemes and Kaguya's assignments. Time went by so slowly that it might as well have been standing still.

And then there were the dreams, the kind that a girl never wants to wake up from, of Youmu clinging to her, touching her in exactly the right places, sending her over the edge of pleasure with sublime words of devotion: _You're mine, Reisen-san. I love you._

As hour after excruciating hour of waiting crawled by, Reisen had grown increasingly desperate to be with Youmu for the first time in months. She loved Tewi Inaba, but the smaller rabbit was less than monogamous. By Monday morning, she was a quivering mass of rabbit-flesh, barely able to focus on selling medicine.

Fortunately, while she didn't move all of her stock, she at least managed to meet quota; that would keep Eirin happy, at least. And apart from one particular incident where she tried to sell cannabis to a toddler, she didn't make any glaring mistakes, despite the fact that her thoughts were mostly on Youmu.

As she hawked Eirin's nostrums, Reisen kept an eye on the approaches to the village square, hoping to catch sight of Youmu, or at least of her phantom half floating through the air, but a surge of business just before the noon hour diverted her attention. It wasn't until she'd finished with her last customer and was about to load a crate of unsold "medicine" onto her hand cart that the familiar voice took her by surprise.

_"Excuse me, Sensei, but does your herb cure loneliness?"_

In her excitement, Reisen let go of the crate, which hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Youmu!"

The two eagerly clasped hands, as if they hadn't seen each other in a year. The only thing stopping Reisen from sweeping the half-human into a hug, swords and all, was the fact that they were standing in the middle of the crowded village square.

"Hello, Reisen-san," Youmu said, beaming up at her companion. Not to be left out, her phantom half wound itself around the moon-rabbit's knees, nuzzling them like a cat marking its territory, then nudged at her elbow, as if expecting to be petted.

"Wow, such an affectionate greeting." Reisen let go of Youmu's hands to stroke the phantom hovering next to her. "I guess you missed me."

The two stood gazing at each other in silence, oblivious to the hustle and bustle around them. The only coherent thought Reisen managed to form was one that had already drifted through her fevered brain many times before: that Youmu's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen.

However, the pair's moment was soon broken up by Tewi Inaba coming from behind Undongein. "Here's a little present for ya Youmu!" lowering the latter's pleated skirt, revealing her purple undergarments, revealing her fluffy white tail.

"Dammit! Tewi!" Reisen exclaimed, as she hurriedly raised her skirt to it's previous position.

Youmu got a significant glance at the previous sight, Udongein's shapely thighs and cute undergarments etched into her mind. "U-Um actually, Yuyuko-Sama gave me some free time. She said she needed to be alone with Yakumo." Her visage cherry red.

_"Hard to imagine a couple of old farts fucking..." _Tewi whispered.

Reisen perked up. "Hopefully I can ask master for the same..."

"Eirin always said you gotta get laid!" Tewi interjected.

"Shut up!" The half phantom and moon rabbit exclaimed in unison.

The aforementioned pair looked one another in the eyes once more, their cadence resembling smitten schoolgirls.

Udongein was the first to break the silence. "You can come back with us to Eientei, Konpaku-san."

Reisen and Youmu immediately held their hands together, leaving the human village.

"Aw c'mon I gotta bring the product back!?" Tewi exclaimed in displeasure.

****

Eirin began this ritual not too long ago, maybe she wanted to feel a few hundred years younger, or she derived some voyeuristic pleasure from wearing her subordinate's clothing.

_"No customers for today."_ Eirin muttered, buttoning the black suit a few sizes too small.

Eirin completed the ensemble consistsing a long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, it's small size clinging to her chest. Along with a beige skirt, it's size leaving the majority of her ample thighs exposed. white socks and red shoes.

Eirin giggled. "I'm just a useless bunny~ Always crying and only good for my sex appeal!" Her tone of voice intended to demean Udongein's cadence.

_"I'm going to my quarters like this"_ Yagokoro thought to herself, opening the shoji screen to Reisen's quarters and walking down the hallway, before meeting face to face with Reisen and Youmu. The pair standing in silence.

Eirin cleared her throat. "You are permitted a guest this evening, Udongein..."

Kaguya emerged from her doorway, Eirin in her sight. "Come in, and don't change, Yagokoro."

****

Reisen sighed, seated adjacent to the spectral samurai in front of her on the futon, the pair stripped down to their undergarments. "Thank god Tewi wasn't there. She went with Seiran and Ringo on a 'buns night out'."

Youmu giggled. "I think your master Yagokoro was charming in that garment, not as much as you, however."

Reisen blushed. "Well, um it's getting late..."

Youmu smiled. "It's okay Reisen, Myon wants it too." Konpaku's ghost half circling around Reisen as she made her statement.

Reisen grasped the small transparent white apparition, slowly kneading Myon with her thumbs.

The stimulation brought Youmu into the throes of ecstasy, shivering as she held onto her body. "Reisen..." Proceeding to lay onto her backside. "I'm defenseless."

Udongein crawled over to Youmu, hovering directly above her partner, her eyes a brilliant shade of crimson.

Youmu was locked into a trance, the gaze of the woman above her sending her emotions wild. "I love you, Udonge."

Reisen leaned forward and locked lips with Konpaku, the kiss being short and understated. "I hope we can go further in the future, Konpaku."

"I hope so, Reisen." Youmu stated, Reisen disembarking and laying on her side, grasping Konpaku's left arm.

_"Sorry about... Everything."_ Reisen whispered.

Youmu giggled. "It's charming how much you perform your duties in spite of everyone around you. I do the same for Yuyuko-sama. Good night, Udongein."

"I love you, Youmu." Reisen mustered the energy to say before dream took hold.


	6. Like a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matriarch of the Kiketsu Family barges into Eientei for a hostile takeover. However, she is unfamiliar with the Lunarian royal's negotiation.

Reisen stretched, in spite of the lack of direct contact between her and Konpaku, the night before was extraneous for both of them.

Udongein looked downwards next to the sleeping Konpaku, the demi-phantom's silver hair reflecting from the early dawn's light.

_"She's so adorable,"_ Reisen noted, leaning down and giving Youmu a kiss to the forehead.

Konpaku slowly opened her eyes, looking upward at her companion. "I am glad to be staring at your windows to the soul this morning, it is the greatest form of lunacy."

Reisen became immediately flustered, turning away as her features flared crimson. "That was poetic of you, Konpaku-san..." Reisen delivering the statement as Myon hovered around her.

The pair emerged from their bedding simultaneously, immediately retrieving their garments strewn throughout the room.

"I want to do more with you, Udongein," Youmu uttered with a smitten cadence. "I want to go further. Myon being my emissary of pleasure is limiting," Konpaku making her statement as she lifted the green skirt to her waist.

Reisen blushed even further. "I can't wait, Konpaku-san" simultaneously slipping into her skirt as she buttoned her suit jacket.

After getting dressed, the pair stepped into their footwear immediately, walking through the doorway.

****

Youmu planted a kiss onto Reisen's left cheek in front of the entrance to the Eientei compound. "I love you." Youmu said, proceeding to fly off.

Reisen was entranced as she watched the swordswoman, the sight of Konpaku's backside putting her into a fulfilled, yet melancholy gaze.

Reisen's reminiscence was interrupted by a loud _"Udonge!"_ from her master, Kaguya Houraisan.

Reisen strolled into the princess' accommodations to the sight of Yagakoro, Houraisan and Tewi clad in exquisite black suits, all seated side to side in a kneeling position behind the large kotatsu. "Your attire is suitable enough, Udongein. Were you too busy fornicating with ghosts you forgot the arrival of our guest?" Her tone flippant. "We have a very important business arrangement with Kicchou of the Kiketsu group. I expect you to stand by."

"Yes, master," Reisen stated, bowing promptly, taking her position by the doorway.

"We're gonna have a hell of a meeting!" Tewi exclaimed, her tone showing a complete lack of regard for the gravity of the situation.

_"Why did I even agree to drug trafficking," _Eirin pondered as she remained silent next to Houraisan.

"It's showtime." Kaguya stated, their guest emerging through the doorway.

An imposing, blonde woman clad in black stiletto heels and a baby blue oriental dress modified to accommodate the reptilian appendage attached to her coccyx entered the area.The two horns on her scalp, green shell on her backside and red irises brimming with disdain indicated her demonic nature. "Houraisan Kaguya of the Eientei group i presume?" The inquiry stern and impatient.

Kaguya gave a quick bow. "Absolutely, where are your animal demon servants?"

Yachie laughed. "I hope you're not suggesting I would need protection."

Houraisan smiled. "Not at all, let's get down to business." Kicchou walking forward and taking a seat in front of the kotatsu.

Kicchou's features contorted into a devious smirk. "You understand, if you desire to do business with us, you have to relinquish everything, we will determine the amount you receive. Are we clear?" 

Houraisan was prepared, she had intimate knowledge of her subject. Kicchou was literally incapable of taking no for an answer after all.

Kaguya smiled. "That's acceptable. Would you like to play a game of Lunarian Shuffle?" Retrieving an ornate Lunarian revolver from her person.

Kicchou laughed, her cadence resembling a roaring dragon of legend, flames stemming from her mouth. "What's in it for you?"

"You and the rest of the animal families from hell stay away from us, for an eternity."

"It's your funeral! Kaguya Houraisan!" Yachie bellowed, retrieving the revolver and placing it upon her temple, a resounding click could be heard as she pulled the trigger.

Yachie tossed the handgun onto the kotatsu, indicating Kaguya's turn.

Kaguya replicated the action, bringing the weapon to her temple as a click could be heard. "Your turn, my lord."

The pair continued this back and fourth for minutes. The physician and rabbits being spectators to the potentially deadly exchange.

Yachie smirked, bringing the weapon to her temple once again. "With the pull of this trigger, everything of yours will be pilfered from your corpse." Houraisan retaining her stoic expression.

The weapon clicked, Yachie declaring her victory in advance. "I win."

Without a word, Kaguya brought the revolver to her head, closing her eyes.

a collection of blood and grey matter splattered onto Houraisan's suit, the collateral damage hitting Yagokoro and Tewi seated next to her, their expressions remaining stoic.

_"I think I'm going to be sick whenever Kaguya-sama does that..." _Reisen noted.

Yachie bellowed. "I control the drug trade within the surface, kneel!" Emerging from her seated position to look down towards Tewi and Eirin.

_"Hold on, we weren't finished."_

Yachie's visage was one of horror, in her immediate view was Kaguya's cranium, no worse for wear in spite of her blood splattered suit. "The revolver is eight chambered with 2 rounds. It isn't over yet."

Before Yachie could protest, she felt the cold steel of Reisen's firearm pressed against the side of her head. "If you make a sudden move, i'll kill you. If you attempt to use your powers, I'll kill you. Are we clear?"

Yachie hissed, diverting her gaze to the the woman beside her to the left. "Fuck you..." Kicchou spoke in defiance to Udongein's magnificent scarlet eyes.

Houraisan smiled. "I urge you to return to hell and never return, even with your gang in tow. Undongein graduated in the lunar academy at the top of her class, she's been involved in numerous secret raids against the lunar invaders with over 300 confirmed kills. I have been alive for millennia, you are just another target to us."

Yachie was at the mercy of the Lunarians, relaxing her posture before turning around towards the doorway, her reptilian extremities in the sight of everyone in the vicinity.

When Kicchou left the area, Reisen slumped to the floor, exhausted. "Master, I think you embellished my military history. I was just a trainee..."

Kaguya smiled. "You performed admirably, Kicchou is none the wiser." Removing her tattered vest.

"Let's get you cleaned up, princess." Eirin said, emerging from her seated position.

"You looked really badass, Undonge!" Tewi noted. standing up before ripping her suit in half, having worn her usual pink ensemble underneath.

Reisen sighed. "I'm taking a nap..."


	7. Angry Bovines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujiwara and Kamishirasawa's relationship comes to a head as certain past endeavors are brought to the forefront.

"This is embarrassing, master." Reisen noted, standing by the doorway as Yagokoro was busy with a white maned patient, Inaba's attire consisting of white lunarian nurse uniform.

"I am still a physician, Udongein. This is an important procedure you need to be a spectator of." Yagokoro said, her face obscured by a medical mask, her hands clad in white latex gloves, her right index finger coated in lubricant.

"With all due respect master, do I really need to see Morichika's anus?" The aforementioned male bent over against the examination table, his trousers lowered to his knees.

"Neither of us do." Yagokoro noted, inserting the aforementioned digit into the cavity.

Yagokoro furrowed her brow, her expression immediately indicating displeasure. "Your sphincter... What do you regularly do with your anus, Morichika?"

Rinnosuke retorted. "I am an expert on anal matters."

_"This idiot takes it up the ass and calls it expertise." _Yagokoro's thoughts reflecting disdain for the male's sexual endeavors.

Eirin sighed, emerging from her position. "Aside from your... expansion, I see no issues with your prostate, Mister Morichika. Reisen, dispose of these." Yagokoro promptly removing her handwear.

Reisen was in utter distress, retrieving the soiled gloves. _"I wish I was in bed with Tewi or Konpaku-san right now."_ Thoughts of her romantic partners the only solace within this situation.

The doorway promptly opened, Usami emerging. "Hey Eirin I forgo-" Sumireko's sentence interrupted by the scene before her.

****

Tears swelled in Sumireko's eyes as she sat in front of the estate next to Mokou, the latter patting the psychic to her left on the head as a method of consolation. "Nobody has to see that shopkeep's rectum, Usami."

"It was massive and gaping! How does he live with that thing!"

Mokou nodded at the observation. "I get creeped out every time I set foot within that establishment."

As the pair continued their conversation regarding Yagokoro's patient, Tewi inaba walked by the pair. "Yeah uh, did you read the new 'bunbunmaru after dark'?"

"Excuse me?" Mokou inquired, turning to the now seated rabbit to her right.

"Yeah, apparently Keine fucks all the boys in the village!" Sumireko covering her ears as Tewi made the statement.

"Are you seriously insinuating Kamishirasawa is a pedophile?"

"Hey, Aya never proved me wrong!"

"You and Udongein tortured her a few weeks ago."

"Hey, we have disagreements!" Tewi chirped, placing her hands behind her head.

Mokou emerged from her seating, her temperament showing immense signs of displeasure. "I guess I'll be having roast crow tonight."

"About that..." Tewi interjected, reaching from seemingly nowhere. In her hands was a magazine entitled _Mad Cow Sluts! _"I got plenty of these!" Tewi noted.

Mokou retrieved the booklet from Tewi's hands, flipping through the numerous laviscious photographs of Urumi and Keine.

Mokou promptly looked to the side, at Sumireko. "Tell me, don't they have elaborate methods of doctoring photos in the outside?"

Sumireko blushed. "Um, it would be hard for somebody like Aya to fake a picture..."

Mokou sighed. "I'll talk to Keine about it..." Turning in the direction of the human village.

****

The bell rang on another afternoon as class within the human village was dismissed, numerous schoolchildren leaving the building.

Keine walked back to her home, promptly interrupted by a young boy in a brown yukata. "Hey teach, can I see your cans?"

Keine smiled, her features turning green as her eyes turned red and fangs protruded from her mouth. "Say that again?" Prompting the child to flee.

Kamishirasawa's features returned to what they once were, her expression worn. "I wish I could eat that accursed crow and her wretched history..."

Keine walked into her modest accommodations, sliding the shoji screen as she kicked the footwear from her feet.

Looking upwards, the first object in her sight was Mokou, leaning by the corner of the common area. "Hello Mokou-san, dinner will be ready soon."

Mokou walked forward, holding the printing in front of Keine, a centerfold of Kamishirasawa clad in revealing cowprint swimwear. "What's the meaning of this?"

Keine looked downwards. "I needed money for the school..."

Tears swelled in Mokou's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me..."

Keine looked to the side, refraining from eye contact with the woman in front of her. "I was too prideful..."

"I do not believe the rumors Shameimaru spread of you... However, I need time to myself." Mokou stated, walking past Keine.

"I understand." Keine uttered, doing her best to keep her composure as Mokou walked through the doorway.

****

Between numerous patients and "medicine" shipments, Reisen was mentally spent.

Udongein barely shifted towards the doorway to her accommodations, her mind only focused on preparations for dream.

Beginning by removing her footwear, placing the red dress shoes by the doorway, promptly unbuttoning her blazer, allowing it to fall to the ground. The pale pink pleated skirt was the last to go.

_"Finally..."_ Reisen's thoughts filled with relief as she kneeled down and embarked onto her bedding.

Reisen closed her eyes, another day with her duties fulfilled.

A hand reached and brought Udongein into an embrace, Reisen's ears being filled with anxious breathing.

Reisen turned around, in her gaze was Mokou, eyes puffy. _"I have never seen Fujiwara so vulnerable..."_

In lieu of making a scene and bringing attention to herself, Reisen resigned the nude immortal to continue her rest, closing her eyes in turn.


	8. Undying Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisen grapples with the fact two immortals are currently residing within Eientei, and all the repercussions that comes with.

Reisen laid in silence as the woman within her room stood before her, buttoning her white shirt, the lower half of her body adorned with simple white cotton undergarments. Mokou's body lithe and absolutely underweight.

Slowly but surely, Udongein mustered up the courage to speak to the immortal, a white bedsheet providing modesty. "Um, Mokou-san. What were you doing in my bed?"

Mokou sighed. "I'm taking up residence with Houraisan. I need some time away from Kamishirasawa..."

Reisen blushed. "Is it fine if I asked what happened between you two?"

"Keine has been seen in lewd photographs without my knowledge. I wish she was much more transparent."

"Tewi was trying to get under your skin."

"Maybe so, but Keine still never consulted me. I felt ignored."

"Are you sure living with Kaguya-sama will be a good idea?"

"In spite of your lord's eccentricities, me and Houraisan have an irreconcilable attraction to one another over the centuries."

"Don't you think Keine will be lonely?"

Mokou frowned as she pursed her lips, looking away from the anthropomorphic lagomorph below. "I don't want to think about her for a moment."

Mokou blushed, feeling a warmth across her abdomen as Udongen emerged from her bedding and brought Fujiwara into an embrace. "Don't feel lonely, Fujiwara-san. Keine would never try to deceive you."

"I love Kamishirasawa and Houraisan... Thank you for your concern, Udongein. I believe your employer's fascination with narcotics is an attempt to fill an emotional void."

Reisen promptly removed herself from Mokou. "Um, I'm wondering... Why my room instead of with Kaguya sama?"

"Well..." Mokou trailed. "She hired a hermit to rearrange her quarters..."

Udongein's sensitive nostrils received a strange aroma. "What's that smell?"

****

A woman of diminutive stature with grey eyes and hair clad in Heian Era clothing paced around Houraisan's quarters manipulating a jerry can of flammable liquid, pouring it's contents across the area.

"Feng shui cannot bring salvation to this accursed chamber of decadence!" Futo bellowed, proceeding to brandish a small lighter from her person.

Within an instant, Futo immediately lost her balance as she felt a heavy weight befall her, her extremities immediately immobile. Udongein placing her into a submission hold, a holdover of the close quarters combat techniques from the lunar academy.

"Unhand me you lop eared wench!" Futo taking note of Reisen's undergarments.

Houraisan yawned, attempting to determine the source of the commotion, lacking any lower garment. "Futo, you cannot burn all your problems away."

"Lady Kaguya! Allow me to purify this wretched building!" Futo bellowed as she attempted to break free from the woman above her.

Eirin walked into the parameter, her only garment being black lace lingerie. "Would you mind cleaning this up, Udongein?"

Reisen turned away. "Why can't Tewi do it?" Her tone sorrowful as tears swelled in her eyes, her cadence contrasting with her current position.

Eirin sighed. "She's preoccupied with righteous judgment."

****

Tewi accompanied the _shinigami _Known as Onozuka Komachi, an uncharacteristically idle individual for somebody of her station, seated adjacent within a small wooden rowboat as they traversed the dark, cold Sanzu River.

"Aw c'mon, I'm not dead! can't I get a pardon for being adorable?" Pressing her palms onto her cheeks in an attempt to look demure, the display interrupted by the handcuffs adorning her wrists.

Komachi sighed. "If it was up to me I'd share a stiff one with you, Inaba. But this is going to be a long boat ride, all things considered."

"What was it this time? The extortion?"

"Eiki is a hardass. She saw you guys' drug trade."

Tewi smirked. "Oh this is gonna be rich!"

minutes stretched to hours, the pair approaching _higan. _"So, ya dating that hermit huh?" Tewi inquired.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"So, how does she finger you?"

"You know Kasen has a usable arm, Tewi."

The boat embarking onto the shore towards the area, a sterile environment lacking in clouds or a daylight cycle. A luxurious compound right at the center of the flower field.

****

Tewi looked upwards, the imposing, yet small in stature _yama_ of hell seated behind her magnificent desk. "It's been a long time coming, Tewi Inaba."

Tewo laughed. "So, what am I in for?"

Eiki slammed her right hand upon the desk. "You are of deep sin, but I will not stand for narcotics!"

"Guess you need some."

Eiki's gaze turned into one of pure malice, staring down at the diminutive hare. "Your companion, Reisen Udongein Inaba, has no place among sinners such as you, Yagokoro and Houraisan."

"You're telling me. She needs to live a little!"

Eiki regained her composure, her features turning into a devious smile. "Destroy the drug trade within Eientei or suffer eternal damnation."

Tewi looked downwards in consternation, promptly finding her answer. "I'll do it."

Eiki's expression turned into a rare one of surprise. "Excuse me."

"Kaguya ain't been the same since she started doing the stuff y'know? At first I thought it would keep her in check and then..."

This was an unexpected development, the resident of Eientei most prone to debauchery in full acceptance to her terms.

"Very well..."

****

Yachie Kicchou shared a naked embrace with her former adversary, the idolmaster known as Keiki Haniyasushin. The pair lying under sheets within the lavish bedroom belonging to the former, the decadent penthouse overlooking the bustling streets of the beast realm. The numerous large windows providing a view of the metropolis below.

"Oh?" Keiki said in amusement. "So you attempted to bargain with an immortal?"

"I'll bite you to death..." Yachie growled, further burying her face into Keiki's chest.

Keiki giggled. "Did you call me for help?"

"The one they called 'princess' utterly humiliated me..."

"Lunarians believe they are above anyone, even gods. You failed to do your due diligence, darling."

"I want to crush them, crush them all. I want that pompous aristocrat to grovel before me."

Keiki smiled. "I'll give you an army, an army that will surpass even the agents of the moon!"

Yachie hissed. "I'll destroy you if you fail..." Promptly closing her eyes within the arms of her rival.

****

Nitori Kawashiro was soaked in sweat against the oppressive afternoon sun, utilizing her backpack mounted propeller to land in front of Eientei, hurriedly ruinning towards the doorway, Reisen answering. "What's wrong, Kawashiro?"

"The greenhouse... It's been destroyed. It's as if a _danmaku_ bomb directly hit the building. Youkai Mountain's economy will collapse..."

"Kaguya-sama won't be happy about this... Please come inside."

The pair walked through the myriad hallways of the compound, eventually finding the entrance to Yagokoro's office.

Kawashiro walked through the doorway, Reisen in tow. "Miss Yagokoro... The greenhouse is destroyed."

Eirin was seated within the sterile environment, her features switching into a joyful visage. "You mean it's over? I'm free?"

"But master... Kaguya sama won't like this."

"You're correct... I hope Fujiwara is an adequate distraction."

Reisen's sensitive appendages perked up, the sound of marching filling her ears. "What's going on?"

****

Tewi leveraged her small frame through the steps of the Hakurei shrine, finally managing to walk towards the front of the structure, appearance displaying blatant signs of exhaustion as errant sweat coated her pink ensemble.

Seated by the front of the shrine, Hakurei was in conversation with the diminutive oni known as Suika ibuki. "So, you gotta start chokin!" The statement uttered in an inebriation induced stupor.

"I'll keep that in mind, Suika." Hakurei stated, turning her head forward towards the diminutive rabbit. "What are you here for, Inaba? Come to swindle us?"

"I would love to, but... It's a serious situation. I got arrested by Komachi and forced by Eiki to burn down the kappa greenhouse."

"Hold on a minute, slow down, Inaba, Your unusually serious tone is disturbing me."

In a manner of minutes, Tewi explained everything. Yagokoro's "medicine", the botched deal with Kicchou, and Mokou's rekindled relationship with Kaguya. Her explanation for recent events punctuated by recounting her trip to _higan_.

Reimu's first instinct was to let out a hearty laugh, the entire situation a complete farce. "I stopped partaking with Kirisame weeks ago. The more you utilize the herb in a short span of time, it's effects become negligible. Kaguya should go back to Lunarian substances if she really wanted to fill that hole. In more ways than one!" Suika in such a deep sleep the maiden's laughter failing to awake her.

Like clockwork, Marisa Kirisame and Sumireko Usami arrived, almost as if they fell from the sky. "It's a madhouse in the village!" Kirisame shrieked.

Sumireko was the next to speak. "We just repelled a Haniwa attack in the village! I thought you guys resolved that!"

Reimu looked towards Tewi and sighed. "Let's go solve another incident."

****

Mere moments before the beast realm's confrontation, Kaguya straddled Mokou as she embarked onto the abdomen of the immortal below her, tracing her fingers down Fujiwara's chest. "You know, when you returned... I didn't expect your participation to dwell with me."

Mokou smirked. "A princess accepting of my every whim, an army of rabbits at my beck and call and a Lunarian contraband empire. What more could a humble yakitori stand owner want?"

Kaguya leaned forward, placing her lips upon Mokou's.

Mokou felt small drops of liquid hit her face as Kaguya emerged, a stream of tears pouring upon Houraisan's face. "You're awful, Fujiwara."

"Was all of your racketeering and debauchery a front?"

Kaguya disembarked from Mokou, proceeding to hold the latter in an embrace. "I just wanted your affection, I wanted to be more than just the frail princess in need of Yagokoro's protection. I wanted to impress you."

"You were never cut out for the life of crime, princess. You have pets and an undying sage who live for your happiness."

"I love Yagokoro... But she will never understand the true isolation of long life. You know when I intimidated Kicchou and fired a firearm upon my head? It still hurt. The pain was unimaginable."

"It's not too late, Houraisan. You have me around again."

"I have to commend Yagokoro. She peddled those herbs as if it were a second elixir."

"Hey, that stuff isn't bad when you need something with more of a kick than cigs."

Kaguya closed her eyes. "You were always much more charismatic than your father, prince Fujiwara."

The pair were content in their current position, holding one another without a care in the world. Hearkening back to their past before ever ingesting the Hourai elixir.

Mokou sharply opened her eyes as she heard the sound approaching, Reisen immediately opening the doorway. "Master! It's an attack!"


	9. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head as Kicchou's army converge in front of Eientei.

Multiple _haniwa _soldiers stood in formation in front of the compound, led by Yachie Kicchou. The only line of defense being a group of earth bunnies, mallets in hand, their gazes scared and confused by the numerous golems armed with katanas.

Yachie stepped forward, her features contorted into a visage of unbridled glee. "Houraisan Kaguya! I know you are within! I have your army cornered!"

Reisen, Kaguya and Mokou emerged from the entrance of the compound, meeting face to face with the Kiketsu matriarch.

Kaguya smiled in a similar psychotic manner, a dazzling lightshow of multicolored _danmaku_ bolts forming around her. "Face your eternal damnation, Kicchou!"

Fujiwara slowly begun forming a torrent of fire around her being, joining her companion in preparations for battle.

Reisen was confused by the scene, no idea on her course of action. Her doubt would be promptly dispelled however, by an unplanned variable upon the battlefield.

_"Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal'!" _

With pinpoint precision, an array of red _danmaku _fell nearly every _haniwa_ within the vicinity. A magnificent figure hovering over the horizon, the delicate silhouette instantly notifying their spectators of it's identity as Hakurei Reimu. Accompanying her is Kirisame Marisa embarking onto her implement, Tewi Inaba in tow, her hands wrapped around the aforementioned magician's abdomen. Rounding out the quartet is the young psychic known as Usami Sumireko.

Yachie hissed. "Begone, this is a battle between me and these lunar parasites."

Reimu delicately touched down, her feet performing a graceful gesture. "Really? From what I was told, Eientei's cannabis empire was destroyed."

Every participant turned towards Reimu, horrified. "What?" Kicchou, Fujiwara and Houraisan yelled in unison.

Tewi walked forward, immediately kneeling down and laying forward, bowing her head in a showing of prostration. "I agreed to Shieiki's demands. You've changed in the past months trying to get Mokou's attention. You're not a criminal, princess."

Yachie scoffed. "So I went all the way here for nothing?" Promptly walking away opposite to the compound, the strewn remains of the _haniwa_ minions throughout the small, bamboo covered yard treated as simple stepping stones.

"Hey! Get back here!" Marisa exclaimed, standing beside her companions.

Reimu sighed. "Let her go, Kirisame. It's better we leave the animal gangs to their own devices."

Marisa pouted as she looked towards Kicchou's backside, her lower appendage and shell swaying as she walked with an overconfident cadence.

Reimu looked towards Mokou, Kaguya and Reisen. "I'm assuming you were never notified of the actions of your diminutive pet?"

Almost like clockwork, Tewi Inaba ran towards her master, Kaguya immediately accepting Tewi into her arms. "Thank you, Inaba."

"You're not upset?"

"I lost track of what I wanted. No amount of narcotics could replace eternal adoration."

Reimu stretched her arms, groaning. "All's well that ends well, I suppose."

Kaguya smiled, Tewi seated within her lap. "You've come all this way, don't you want to relax?"

Marisa smiled. "Don't ya want one last hit, Rei?"

****

Kaguya, Mokou, Tewi, Reimu, Marisa and Sumireko seated in a circle within Kaguya's accommodations, the atmosphere filled with haze from Mokou's ignition of the remaining herb.

"Thanks for this idea, Sumi! I didn't know ya could do this without a pipe!" Marisa exclaimed, eyes bloodshot.

"I used my powers to turn the whole room into a giant bong! We can lay and relax..." Usami stated, head nestled within Mokou's lap, laid onto her side.

Kaguya smilied. "You allow the young psychic the pleasure of your thighs as solace? You insult me, Fujiwara." bringing a kiss to Mokou's cheek.

Mokou closed her eyes, drifting slowly into slumber. _"like father, like daughter..."_

_****_

Mokou slowly awakened, seemingly re-positioned within Houraisan's extravagant bedding. The previous guests having already vacated the building.

Kaguya's visage was seemingly childlike, slowly breathing as her demure body language contrasted with Mokou's extensive knowledge of their relationship. The moonlight illuminating her partner.

Mokou kissed Kaguya on the forehead, before slowly emerging from the bedding, sliding the shoji screen slowly enough not to create audible noise.

Kamishirasawa sat outside her home once again within the human village, gazing at the stars above.

_"Kept you waiting, huh?"_

Keine turned towards the voice, immediately recognizing it as Mokou. "Sleeping within the royal chambers, haven't we?"

Keine smilied as Mokou took a seat next to her on the porch. "I hope the villagers haven't given you too much trouble," Fujiwara said, face red as a perfectly picked cherry.

Keine smiled and leaned on the woman to her left by the shoulder. "You've made a show of things."

"About that..."

Keine immediately placed her left index finger upon Mokou's lips in a coy manner. "There's no need to worry, Shameimaru has been taken care of. You're Kaguya's only guaranteed happiness." immediately planting a kiss onto Mokou's left cheek. "Return to Eientei. You wouldn't want to keep her highness waiting, would you?"

****

Reisen and Eirin were laid beside one another, completely nude within the bedding of Udongein's accommodations. "Master, why are we doing this?"

Eirin brought Reisen into her embrace, leveraging the warmth of her body. "Udongein..."

"Yes, master?"

"This is a much more...intimate form of physical examination. You should be delighted to have a chance to be within my care, instead of helping the other rabbits with the _haniwa_ debris."

Reisen smiled. "Master, there's no reason to be so formal about cuddling your bunny."

Yagokoro was uncharacteristically flustered. "Hold your tongue, Udongein."

"Or you'll make me test a new drug? If it's a love potion, I'm totally willing." Nestling her face within Yagokoro's chest.

Eirin sighed. "I think you should spend less time around Tewi, even if this newfound cavalier disposition is endearing." Punctuating her statement with a kiss to Reisen's forehead.


End file.
